Rayons UV et Delirium Tremens
by Aliseth
Summary: Danny a la mauvaise idée de se confronter au soleil mais ne sait pas se soigner convenablement. Il en revient à Steve de jouer les infirmiers après que son Lieutenant ait pris trop d'antalgiques. OS Slash McDanno. R&R ;)


**Disclaimer: **Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage Oô) et je ne me suis pas fait d'argent en écrivant ce p'tit délire. Voilà ce que ça donne de revenir de la plage, couverte de brûlures et bourrée d'antalgiques. (Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier, chaque été, que je suis blanche comme une merde de laitier et que le soleil n'est pas mon pote … loin de là).

**Pairing :** Slash McDanno.

**Saison :** Aucune en particulier.

**Résumé :** Danny se confronte au soleil mais ne sait pas se soigner convenablement. Il en revient à Steve de jouer les infirmiers après que son Lieutenant ait pris trop d'antalgiques. One Shot.

**Rating :** K+

_Peut-être un peu fluffy aussi, celui-là ... xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **Rayons UV et Delirium Tremens** °°o°°

* * *

Cette fin de semaine avait été plutôt calme et une affaire assez banale avait été rapidement bouclée en ce vendredi soir. Il n'en restait pas moins que Steve était quelque peu épuisé … Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il bénissait -comme le commun des mortels- le week-end approchant. Il avait franchement hâte de rentrer chez lui et de s'affaler dans son canapé devant un bon match de football …

Ceci après avoir gentiment débarrassé la maison de son équipier adoré et de son adorable fille, bien entendu. Danny s'était exceptionnellement vu octroyer ce vendredi de libre afin de pouvoir passer cette journée avec Grace qui partait en week-end avec sa mère –étrangement sans Stan. En bon prince, Steven avait prêté sa plage privée et le domicile qui l'accompagnait. Il aurait seulement voulu être présent pour observer Daniel jouer au professeur de surf.

_Je rate toujours le plus intéressant …_ Bougonna-t-il intérieurement.

Puis, il devait l'admettre, le petit blond lui avait tout de même manqué aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne tenterait pour rien au monde de passer avant la petite Grace, il n'en avait aucun droit. Elle était prioritaire dans la vie de Williams, Steve ne s'était jamais interposé et ne le ferait jamais.

Se garant dans son allée, il eut la surprise de voir arriver un second véhicule qui se stoppa près de la Camaro de Danny. McGarrett reconnut de suite la voiture de Rachel. La jeune femme venait sans doute récupérer Grace pour leur week-end mère-fille.

Les banalités d'usages passées, Steve ouvrit la porte d'entrée à Rachel et ils trouvèrent tous deux la petite fille dans le salon. Assise devant la télévision, regardant une série quelconque, l'enfant était seule et dégustait un verre de lait.

« Hey, Monkey, regarde qui est là ? » Lança jovialement Steve, entraînant un haussement de sourcil chez Rachel.

Comme demandé, Grace posa les yeux sur les deux adultes avant de délaisser son lait pour aller planter un magistral bécot sur la joue du grand brun et de sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

« C'est déjà l'heure ? » Demanda la petite, visiblement surprise du temps vite passé et de la soirée déjà entamée.

« Oui, ma puce. » Répondit sa mère avant de se tourner vers Steve. « Ce n'est pas Daniel qui l'appelle comme ça, logiquement ? »

Le Commandant l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de saisir. « Monkey » avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il passait tellement de temps avec l'enfant et son père qu'il n'y portait plus d'attention. Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air de réellement ennuyer la mère … Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que cela l'ennuierait, d'ailleurs ?

« Et bien … »

En fin de compte, Rachel semblait plutôt amusée à en juger par son petit sourire en coin. Pas très discret, cela dit en passant. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la faire marrer comme ça ?_

« Oncle Steve aussi, maintenant, maman ! Il a l'droit ! » Interrompit la jeune fille, toutes dents dehors.

Cette intervention entraina un sourire attendri chez l'ex-SEAL tandis qu'un léger éclat de rire se faisait entendre du côté de Rachel.

« Très bien … Alors, s'il a le droit, ça va à tout le monde. » Elle envoya un clin d'œil vers l'oncle en question. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Que … ? »

« Où est papa, ma chérie ? » Interrogea la jeune femme, ignorant Steve mais gardant son petit sourire entendu qui commençait à agacer le militaire.

Grace leur expliqua rapidement –aussi concis que pouvait l'être une petite fille- la mésaventure de Danny avec le soleil de cette après-midi, ayant bêtement omis de se protéger. McGarrett reconnut bien son petit blond dans le récit de Grace, privilégiant la sécurité de sa fille et négligeant –ou oubliant- sa propre santé.

Le Lieutenant avait donc posé sa fille devant la télévision, en début de soirée, en attendant qu'il redescende de l'étage où il comptait trouver quelque chose contre la douleur. Le blond avait effectivement écopé d'un superbe coup de soleil dans le dos et souffrait le martyre. Une véritable brûlure.

Le pauvre flic était rouge écrevisse d'après la jeune fille. McGarrett grimaça par anticipation en entendant cela … Il avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'il allait payer un prix exorbitant. Après tout, c'était sur _sa _plage privée que Daniel avait attrapé ces brûlures et ce serait donc _lui_ le responsable dans l'esprit du blond.

La soirée ne s'annonçait pas super bonne.

**OoO**

Après avoir poliment congédié ses invitées, s'attardant sur Grace qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant un petit temps, Steve avait décidé de s'enquérir de l'état de Danny. La jeune fille était montée voir son père pour le prévenir qu'elle rentrait chez sa mère et était redescendue en expliquant que « Danno » était « tout bizarre ».

Elle n'avait pas su développer davantage sa constatation et McGarrett avait décidé de laisser tomber, ne voulant pas affoler l'enfant. Cela ne pouvait pas être bien grave, de toute façon … Il avait donc souhaité bonne nuit à Rachel et sa fille avant d'aller juger par lui-même ce que l'enfant avait voulu entendre par « tout bizarre ».

Il n'était pas déçu.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit Daniel qui lui faisait face, assis sur son lit, tentant de se contorsionner pour passer une main dans son dos brûlé –sans doute pour constater les dégâts- avant d'abandonner en soupirant. Steve l'observa d'un peu plus près et remarqua que sa tête dodelinait légèrement, ses yeux papillonnant.

« Danny ? Tout va bien ? »

Le concerné leva vivement la tête vers lui et un sourire lumineux apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Steve ! » S'écria le blond. « T'es d'jà là ? »

« Oui … La journée est finie … »

Les mots sortaient lentement de sa bouche de par la concentration qu'il centrait sur l'état de son ami. L'ami en question semblait avoir des difficultés à focaliser son attention … En toute franchise, il avait l'air drogué.

McGarrett s'approcha de son équipier et pris place à ses côtés.

« Danno, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé dans la salle de bain ? » Il vit la mine de poisson rouge du blond et décida de préciser. « Dans ma pharmacie, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? »

Une grimace fit son apparition sur le visage de Williams qui fronçait les sourcils et se mordait les lèvres, semblant réfléchir intensément. Après quelques secondes de ce petit numéro, le blond tourna vivement la tête vers la table de chevet en la montrant du doigt et il gémit en portant la main à sa nuque –visiblement touchée, elle aussi.

Steve pris note de cette indication et se leva pour rejoindre le meuble sur lequel trônait une boîte de médicaments. Il en lut la marque et sa molécule avant de jurer intérieurement.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, Danny … » Soupirant profondément, il se tourna vers le Lieutenant qui le fixait stupidement. « Ce sont les cachets pour les migraines de Catherine ! Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? »

Pendant un court instant, le Commandant se demanda ce que cette boîte faisait encore sous son toit … Visiblement, Cath' avait encore oublié certaines choses chez lui. Il ne manquerait pas de tout lui rendre lorsqu'elle regagnerait la terre ferme, la jeune femme lui ayant promis qu'ils se reverraient en amis.

En attendant, son petit blond s'était bourré de codéine à cause d'elle. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, il savait qu'il était injuste, Rollins ne pouvait pas savoir que Williams confondrait la crème anti-brûlure avec …

_Non mais c'est une farce ?!_

« Danny ! Comment t'as pu t'arranger pour confondre ça avec de la pommade ?! »

« Y avait de la crème ? » Demanda stupidement le Lieutenant.

Blasé, Steve soupira pour la énième fois. La légère insolation de son ami couplée aux médicaments n'allait pas les aider à tenir une conversation cohérente.

« Bouge pas, je reviens. »

« T'vas pas loin, hein ? » Fit la petite voix du blond.

Froncement de sourcils chez le grand brun.

« Que … ? Non, Danny, je sors pas. Allonge toi sur le ventre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Secouant la tête, atterré et désabusé, Steve rejoignit sa salle de bain pour y ranger –et bien planquer- la boîte de cachets avant de retrouver le tube de pommade pour traiter les brûlures superficielles, même si douloureuses.

Il retrouva sa chambre et observa brièvement son collègue étalé sur son lit … Il avait maintes fois rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci. Seulement, dans son fantasme, le petit blond était totalement nu et en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et mentales. Un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller le sortit de sa torpeur et il s'installa près de son meilleur ami.

Pour découvrir qu'en fait de pousser des gémissements de douleur, le blond chantonnait il-ne-savait-quoi dans le coussin. Steve haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir le tube de crème pour en déposer sur le dos rougi du Lieutenant qui sursauta sous la différence de température.

« Oh ! »

_Bah oui, c'est froid. _

« Froid. » Grogna le blessé.

_Bravo Danno ...  
_

« Quelle perspicacité, je suis bluffé ... Allez, détend-toi. Je t'étale ça dans le dos et après tu dors. »

McGarrett posa les mains à plat sur la zone brulante sans pression et entreprit de badigeonner autant de pommade que le tube pourrait lui en fournir. Effectivement, vu de près, Williams ne s'était pas raté … Quelle idée de passer tout un après-midi, sans protection, sous le soleil d'Hawaii ? Cela renforçait au moins sa conviction comme quoi le petit blond négligeait sa sécurité, trop obnubilé par celle de sa fille.

Voyant le dos blanchir sous la crème, Steven décida de stopper momentanément les soins pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres zones atteintes, son regard se posant sur la chute de reins –incroyablement cambrée pour la physionomie d'un homme- de son collègue et l'esprit du brun fit un blocage … _chiotte_. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à ce genre de _truc_ dans un moment pareil. Le petit blond avait besoin de lui pour jouer son rôle d'infirmier.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il ferma brièvement les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits sans quoi il sauterait sur le pauvre brûlé et ce, sans préavis.

Les deux hommes se tournaient autour, jouant le jeu du chat et de la souris, depuis plusieurs mois, du point de vue de Steve. Leurs petites sorties répétées, et diverses soirées passées chez l'un ou l'autre, s'apparentaient fortement à des rencarts. Et le Commandant avait à plusieurs reprises capté certains signaux venant du Lieutenant, sans compter leurs nombreux petits noms. Tout le monde ne référait pas à son meilleur ami à l'aide de « Bébé » ou « Babe » …

Seulement, il n'avait jamais osé concrétiser ce qu'il avait en tête de peur d'avoir mal interprété les attitudes de son équipier.

Plongé dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas remarqué que Danny s'était légèrement redressé afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ce fut le petit « merci » de son ami qui le ramena à la réalité. Il jaugea l'expression qu'arborait Williams et vit que celui-ci souriait béatement, l'étrangeté de son comportement soulignée par ses pupilles sensiblement dilatées.

« Danno ? » Pas de réponse hormis l'air niais sur la tête blonde. « Ça va mieux ? »

« T'es trop mignon. »

Aucune réaction chez Steve … Bug total. Était-ce une façon de lui exprimer sa gratitude et d'expliquer qu'il était _gentil_ de s'occuper de son ami ? Ou autre chose ? _Naaaan …_

Le brun secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et vit que le sourire stupide de son petit blond n'avait pas disparu.

« T'as pas sommeil, là ? »

Un vif mouvement de tête lui signala que la réponse était négative. Steven soupira avant de se relever pour rabattre la couverture sur son équipier, l'arrêtant au niveau de la taille et ainsi éviter tout contact avec les brûlures solaires. Croyant sans doute que Steve allait partir, Danny fit mine de se lever mais le plus grand l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

« Je n'vais nulle part … Reste couché et dors, je reste avec toi. » Le rassura-t-il en adoucissant sa voix.

Cela lui valut un sourire qui monta jusqu'aux yeux de son porteur et son cœur s'emballa. Steve se rassit aux côtés du blond, lui rendit son sourire et, poussé par une impulsion subite, passa les doigts sur le front moite du blessé pour en écarter une mèche rebelle. Danny se détendit et reposa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, elles-mêmes installées sur l'oreiller.

Il ne semblait pas trop souffrir de ses lésions pour le moment et McGarrett en fut rassuré. Mis à part les effets indésirables, ces cachets étaient efficaces.

« J't'aime très fort. » Fit une petite voix sortant de son oreiller.

Steve écarquilla les yeux … _Hu ?_ Il n'avait pourtant rien pris de compromettant de son côté. Il était réellement épuisé et, apparemment, un besoin _psychique_ de dormir se faisait sentir.

« Babe ? » Entendit-il.

« Oui, Danno ? »

« T'as entendu ? »

Okay, il n'avait peut-être pas halluciné. La question était de savoir si Daniel savait ce qu'il disait.

Steven n'était plus vraiment certain de quoi que ce soit. Pour sa défense, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le blond dans cet état et son comportement était totalement hors-caractère. Il avait la nette sensation d'avoir affaire à tout sauf à Daniel Williams. Celui-ci était tout bonnement à côté de ses pompes … adorable, chou et mignon comme tout.

Le Commandant secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et se racla la gorge, conscient que ses pensées dérivaient une fois de plus.

« Steeeeve-euh … »

Le brun se reprit à l'écoute de la voix impatiente et frustrée du Lieutenant qui le fixait d'un air triste. McGarrett fronça les sourcils face à cette constatation. _Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui s'passe, encore ?_

L'explication fit rapidement « pop » dans son esprit et Steve avait l'impression d'entendre encore la petite voix du blond lui faire une déclaration. Danny attendait seulement sa réponse et était visiblement blessé de ne rien recevoir, se sentant déjà rejeté. Cette dernière pensée, Steve refusait d'y songer.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se rappela subitement de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour s'engager sur ce terrain … Si ce n'était qu'un délire dû aux effets secondaires des antalgiques, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre les deux hommes et McGarrett craignait franchement de perdre son partenaire.

Il prit la résolution d'attendre le lendemain … Avec un peu de chance, Danny se souviendrait de cette fin de soirée et ils pourront en discuter avec les idées plus claires.

« On en parle demain. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Se résolut-il à répondre.

Un éclat de déception vint ternir le regard bleu du petit blond et le Commandant se mordit la lèvre, se faisant violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais j't'ai- … »

« J'ai dit _demain_, Danno. » Interrompit le brun qui n'avait plus besoin d'en entendre plus.

A bien y regarder, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant … Steve tendit la main vers la joue du Lieutenant afin d'effacer cette moue chagrinée que prenait ce dernier.

Pour appuyer sa promesse, il décida de se pencher sur son ami pour y déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres … juste un frôlement. En se redressant, il vit le sourire revenir sur le visage du petit blond qui ferma enfin les yeux, semblant tranquillisé. Et le plus grand soupira de soulagement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain que Morphée avait pris possession de son Lieutenant que l'ex-SEAL décida de le rejoindre, installé de l'autre-côté du lit.

**OoO**

Steven se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, se faufilant à travers l'ouverture du rideau. Clignant des yeux, il jeta un regard au réveil qui lui indiqua l'approche de midi. Grognant, il se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux bleus songeurs.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa, surpris de trouver Danny dans _son_ lit avant midi … Et tout lui revint. Passée la désorientation du réveil, McGarrett se rappela avoir couché son ami victime des rayons UV après sa confession. Son cœur s'emballa à ce souvenir, la panique le gagnant progressivement.

Danny se rappelait-il lui avoir fait une déclaration et la promesse d'en reparler que Steve avait prononcée ? Et le pire devait bien être le baiser ...

« Dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça ? »

Il sortit de sa torpeur pour reporter son attention sur Daniel qui l'observait, l'appréhension dans ses prunelles ne laissant aucun doute sur le sujet abordé. Le blond était assis en tailleur, dos à la tête du lit et respectant une distance de sécurité avec le mur. Steve décida de se redresser pour se mettre à sa hauteur …

« Tu te souviens de … »

« J'étais lucide, merci bien, je faisais juste n'importe quoi. Cette saleté me tournait la tête … »

« N'importe quoi … » Répéta Steven, la mine déconfite. « Alors tu … »

Le brun n'eut pas le loisir de terminer, Danny l'ignorait et démarrait une tirade pour lui-même.

« C'est génial. Vraiment génial. Je pensais passer une journée d'enfer avec ma fille. Baignade, surf, jeux en tout genre … J'en récolte un coup de soleil monstrueux, je souffre le martyre, j'avale une saloperie et pour couronner le tout, je trouve le moyen de faire une déclaration d'amour à mon patron, équipier et meilleur ami ! Un homme, avec ça ! »

Il termina en tournant la tête pour darder son regard sur l'homme incriminé.

« Danno … »

« J'ai une vie de merde ou bien ?! » S'exclama-t-il en levant légèrement les mains, attendant visiblement un avis.

« Tu le pensais ? » Éluda Steve.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, pris de court par l'interrogation. McGarrett était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux, même si son équipier était prêt à nier en bloc.

« Je … hu … » Williams sembla déstabilisé pendant un instant avant de poursuivre en pointant l'index vers lui, usant de toute sa mauvaise foi. « C'est pas la question ! »

Et Steve avait sa réponse. Il sourit, soulagé que ses premières peurs s'avèrent fausses, et de ce fait s'attira un regard perplexe de son partenaire. Le brun décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et pris les choses en mains. Au sens propre.

Il se rapprocha sensiblement de son équipier et porta la main à sa joue, tenté un court moment de lui bloquer la nuque afin d'éviter toute retraite mais il repensa aux brûlures. Encadrant donc le visage épargné par le soleil, il ignora l'air estomaqué de Danny et tenta le tout pour le tout en capturant délicatement ses lèvres. Il sentit son ami se raidir pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se détende.

Il prolongea le contact, quelques secondes, et fut récompensé lorsque Williams entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Steve s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur son torse et son sourire s'élargit.

« Au fait … » Les prunelles de son petit blond se firent curieuses et il enchaîna. « Moi aussi. »

Il fallut un clin d'œil et un second baiser du brun pour que Danny saisisse ce qu'il entendait. Il ferma les yeux et nicha son visage dans le cou chaud de son compagnon avant de se mettre à rire.

Ils en avaient perdu, du temps, à tourner en rond comme deux idiots. En plus de cela, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait ravi d'avoir pris un méchant coup de soleil ... La situation était trop ironique pour qu'il en reste de marbre.

Il sentit le torse de son partenaire tressauter et devina que Steve riait aussi, sur la même longueur d'onde.

« On fait un beau duo de _crétins_ … » Gloussa Danny.

Un baiser sur le front lui répondit et il se fit la réflexion que sa mésaventure ne se terminait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait pensé au réveil. Son dos cuisait toujours, le faisant grincer, mais il avait désormais un superbe infirmier à domicile.

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

_**Je suis déjà cachée, alors pour les cailloux, il faudra repasser ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ) … J'me suis bien amusée, ça réconforte après un petit tour sous le vilain soleil qui m'aime pas (ouais, la Bromance ça marche qu'avec Steve et Danny, apparemment Oô)**_

_**J'vais me coucher ? Oui, c'est mieux, hein ? :D**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue ! ) A la prochaine ! Bizz' )**_


End file.
